


Something Wonderful

by frau_kali



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Charles You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Frotting, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Peppermint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathy, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a day into their cross country recruitment trip and Erik knew he was in trouble the moment he began to mentally catalogue the things he loved about Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 Secret Mutant Exchange, for luninosity with the prompt: "The taste of peppermint, chilly nights, keeping each other warm." Went with the prompt's first time, smutty option because I know we all love our Cherik smut.
> 
> This is my first time doing one of these. I was delighted (and a wee bit intimidated) to be writing for luninosity. I really enjoy her fics, and I hope she enjoys this one :)
> 
> Also ETA now that things are no longer anon, and in case anyone wants it, my tumblr is [here.](http://frau-kali.tumblr.com/)

It was just a day into their cross country recruitment trip and Erik knew he was in trouble the moment he began to mentally catalogue the things he loved about Charles.

Usually there were only two things Erik needed to like about someone before he decided if he wanted to sleep with them – They had to attract him physically, and he had to never see them again afterwards. Charles fit the first one to a tee, just as much—no, _more_ than—the handful of other men and women Erik had slept with. However by coming back and agreeing to work with Charles, Erik ensured they were going to be seeing a lot of each other. So he resolved to not let himself be tempted by just how gorgeous his travelling companion was. Never mind that Charles' big, bright blue eyes and incredibly kissable red lips were now a regular fixture in his masturbatory fantasies. Imagining Charles saying naughty things in that accent of his really did not help matters.

Erik could deal with all those things. He had a mission, a vendetta, and it was more important. He did not have time for distractions like possibly romantic and certainly lustful attachments to wonderful telepaths. That wasn't even going into the fact that Charles was the first real friend Erik had had since before the camps.

So while Charles being utterly gorgeous was certainly on his list, Erik did not begin making the catalogue at that point. No, it was only after he and Charles shared their first intellectually stimulating debate about humanity's willingness (or lack thereof, in Erik's opinion) to accept mutants, and just how much (or how little) the CIA could really be trusted. What started out as a simple clash of opinions soon became an hours long argument over three games of chess and a bottle of scotch. On anyone else Charles' position would've looked utterly foolish and naive (although Erik still thought it was, to a degree), but Charles made his points with a level of academic prowess Erik hadn't really seen on anyone else. Charles had clearly dipped into a broad range of topics beyond just genetics during his time at Oxford. And he seemed utterly delighted when Erik was able to keep up with him, and that he was quite well read, too.

That was the moment, then, when Charles clapped Erik on the arm and bid him good night, that Erik knew he was in deep, deep trouble.

After that, it only got worse. Charles would, sometimes out of nowhere, make an argument on what had apparently become their ongoing debate about the nature of humanity, usually involving some wondrous achievement of man, or a historical example of good deeds done by people. Even when Erik trotted out counter examples or easily poked holes in those arguments, Charles never backed down one bit. Sometimes he conveniently found a way to put the whole debate on pause, which Erik found more than a little amusing, but as Charles often insisted, this was never an admission of defeat.

There was one thing that Erik found himself disliking, though, and that was Charles’ rather frequent flirting with any of the numerous women who approached him when they went out to bars. Once or twice Erik even wondered if Charles was going to go home with one of them. He knew he was in trouble again when the thought of some woman (or man, for that matter) putting their hands all over Charles filled him with jealousy. Charles never took any of his flirting beyond that, though, and on one occasion he commented that he was perfectly happy to spend the evening with Erik, following it up with that sweet smile of his. That had made Erik wonder, but surely Charles did not want someone like him, even if he did fancy men. So he dismissed the thought and carried on trying to ignore his growing feelings.

When they left Boston, after being rejected by yet another mutant--Erik was beginning to suspect Charles had employed his telepathy to ensure the CIA continued to bankroll this venture even if they were initially unsuccessful—they stopped in a small, rural American town for the night. The place wasn't particularly different from any of the other small towns they'd stopped off in; there was a diner, one other restaurant, a few shops, the motel, and a series of houses. Trucks regularly came in from the various surrounding farms, too.

Just being here seemed to delight Charles, in fact he seemed to have an endless supply of cheer. Which was more than a bit odd, considering their lack of success thus far. Charles was always down after each rejection, but by the next day he was back to his usual idealistic self, probably secure in the knowledge that at least the mutants who'd rejected them were safe and living relatively good lives. Charles' smile, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, and how his face lit up were all things that landed on Erik's growing list of things he loved about Charles. Somehow, he couldn't quite get angry at the other man's constant good mood. If anything, he found it just a bit infectious.

As they exited the diner, Charles with his (honestly rather delicious smelling) peppermint flavoured hot chocolate in hand, the telepath turned to face Erik with one of his heartwarming smiles.

“I've always liked small towns like this,” Charles said, as one of the passerby greeted them, “everyone's so friendly.” Erik had to wonder for a moment when Charles had occasion to visit little towns, and he supposed he and Raven must've travelled around the English countryside, because Oxford was certainly not small, not like this.

Erik glanced up at the sky, noting the rain clouds, and how the sun still hid somewhere behind them. It was after five, anyway, and he suspected they might've done better if they'd driven to the diner from the motel instead of walking. It was cold, too, though not enough for it to really, really bother him.

“What I mean is,” Charles continued when Erik said nothing, falling into step beside him, “how can you judge humans to be so loathsome and evil when there are places like this that welcome strangers with open arms and ask no questions about their background?”

Erik couldn't help the small smile that came to his face then; Charles was never going to give this up, apparently. Tenacious, that's what Charles was, and it, too, had made its way onto Erik's list. It would've been rather uninteresting if Charles just gave up, after all.

“I never said they were all _evil_ ,” Erik countered. “I said most of them are afraid of anyone or anything that is different than they are, and that they’re easily controlled by people who promise to protect them against real or imagined enemies, even enough to give up the freedom they claim to believe in.”

“Ah!” Charles spun round, taking a sip of his drink, and laughing. “You said 'most', so you admit your initial unfounded generalization was incorrect, then? There _are_ good people.”

Both of Erik's eyebrows went up, and _god_ , how could he find someone this infuriating (and arrogant, for that matter) so attractive? 

“That's not much of a point for you, Charles, since I never made an unfounded generalization. You're reaching. Your good people are a minority. And by the way, if any of these supposedly friendly humans saw the things we could do, they would run to their police or reach for their guns. Assuming they won’t one day force us all to wear badges to identify us.” Erik thought the point was good enough that he needn't mention how there'd been plenty of neighbourhoods and towns in Germany where people had also been this friendly, provided you were one of their 'perfect' Aryans. Erik remembered his instant exclusion from the happy, friendly community Hitler's Germany displayed to the rest of the world, and how the people in it had shoved him aside and not asked any questions when Jews began disappearing.

And Erik hadn’t been able to help a single one of them, either, not his childhood friends, or his mother, or the rest of his family. He wouldn’t let the same happen with the mutants, with this new people he found himself part of. And he was sure Charles wouldn’t either, when it came down to it.

“They won’t do that, they have more important things to worry about, _real_ enemies. We can teach them not to fear us, show them we’re not going to hurt them,” Charles said, his tone resolute, as if he'd just laid out another goal for the future. “If we respond with violence, that will only give them more reasons to be afraid of us.”

“You’re suggesting we shouldn’t defend ourselves if they attack us?” 

“Defend ourselves? By all means, with as little violence as possible. But to lash out, to use that defence as an excuse to harm others? No, that will only make things worse.”

“You’re forgetting that in the past, education failed. My people-- the Jews in Europe, African Americans here and now, the Japanese Americans during the war, I'm sure if they all just told people that they meant no harm, the persecution would've immediately stopped. If appeals to rationality were successful, then humans wouldn’t have spent thousands of years oppressing their minorities in one way or another.” Erik's might have included homosexuals on his little list if he wasn't unsure of Charles' own views on that particular subject. He'd spent time in Paris during the last decade, witnessed their growing homophile movement, and the persecution they endured. He doubted very much things were different here. Land of the Free was a contradiction in terms if you didn’t belong to right group.

Charles frowned for a moment, then buried his face in his drink, making Erik wonder if he was going to give up for now. He took a moment to appreciate Charles' features, watching the wind toy with his hair, before he picked up the pace of his walk.

Matching his speed, Charles leaned sideways so his arm brushed against Erik’s. Erik tried not to stiffen, to react to it; Charles was quite a tactile person (another item for Erik's list) and Erik wondered if the telepath had even slightest idea what that did to him. A growing part of him wanted very much to find out, and another just hoped Charles was staying out of his head like he promised.

“I've seen you read the paper every evening,” Charles spoke after a few moments of silence, and Erik prepared himself for another counter argument. “I'm sure you've seen the frequent news about the African American fight for equality. Dr. King and his associates have organized peacefully--”

Charles was cut off quite abruptly when it began to pour, the rain falling quite violently from the sky and drenching them both in a matter of seconds. Erik cursed their lack of umbrellas as he took off his leather jacket and, after a moment's hesitation, offered it to Charles to shield himself. Charles, for his part, simply smiled that brilliant smile of his and shook his head.

“You keep it, I'll be alright,” he said, shoving his drink inside his tweed jacket and taking off for the hotel at a run. Erik resisted the momentary urge to use this opportunity to get a nice look at Charles' rather lovely behind, and threw his jacket over his head, running after his friend.

By the time they reached the hotel, they were both completely soaked, and Erik barely glanced around before he used his power to open the door, letting Charles go in first. He toed off his shoes the second he stepped inside and the door closed.

“Damn,” Charles spoke softly, standing in front of the heater. His bottom lip was quivering, and though Erik’s was not, he wasn’t much better off. The room was warmer than outside by virtue of being free of the wind and the rain. It helped, too, that the rooms on both sides of theirs had their heaters turned on (Erik could sense the metal components) and the warmth of them seeped through the walls. Still, it could have been warmer.

“What?” Erik asked, tossing his jacket on the chair, and pulling off his socks.

“The heater, I'm afraid it's still broken,” Charles said, turning to face him with a frown. He downed the last of his hot chocolate then, setting the cup aside. Erik frowned; they'd gone out to the diner after calling the front desk in the hope that the heater would be fixed when they returned. Sadly, Erik could tell it hadn't even been touched, all its metal components were the same as they were when he and Charles had gone out.

It was then that he noticed the note from hotel management on the table. He moved over and picked it up, scanning it quickly. “It says our heater won't be fixed until tomorrow, and giving us another room is impossible because they're full for the night. They’ve left us extra blankets.” He cast a glance over to each of the beds, where neatly folded blankets sat.

“Oh...” Charles said softly, prompting Erik to look up at him. Charles looked a bit like a drowned rat, his normally wavy hair almost flat, but still sticking out from his head here and there and dripping wet. His face was still wet, and Erik's gaze was drawn to his lips, redder than usual, before he took in the rest of him, noting how his clothing clung to his skin, accentuating his features in a way that would've been attractive if he weren't obviously cold.

When his eyes came back up to meet Charles', he suddenly realized Charles wasn't meeting his gaze, because his eyes were roaming over _Erik's_ body, mouth open and face one of admiration and--

No. No, Erik had to be imagining things, because Charles averted his gaze the second their eyes met, and Erik looked away, too, suddenly feeling very awkward. Charles could not possibly be attracted to him. And if he was, then it was surely nothing beyond the purely physical.

“Right,” Charles muttered, “towels.”

“I'll get them,” Erik said suddenly, walking by the other man, eager to be away for a moment so he could keep his eyes from wandering. “They should refund us for this,” he added, entering the bathroom and grabbing two towels off the rack.

“It's really--” Erik stopped talking when he came out of the bathroom, because Charles Xavier was stripping off his clothing right there, moving quickly and apparently without any kind of shame at all. Erik could only stare at him, watching as Charles exposed every bit of skin that Erik had wondered about for weeks now. With his back to Erik, it provided an excellent view of his ass, too, and--

Erik tore his eyes away as Charles turned around, somehow resisting the nearly overpowering urge to let his gaze wander over Charles' groin, to get a look at his cock. He really, really hoped he wasn't blushing.

“Mmm? I'm sorry, it's really what?” Charles asked, somehow sounding completely innocent as he practically _sauntered_ over to Erik, standing right in front of him and taking one of the towels from his hand.

When Erik didn't answer his question (he'd forgotten what he was even going to say), Charles simply continued: “You know, you should take off your clothes, too, you must be freezing.” Charles' tone was _conversational_ , damn him, and he was standing rather close to Erik now, too, the concept of personal space having apparently escaped him entirely. He ran the towel through his hair, then over his body quickly while Erik stood there dumbstruck and unsure of what to do, the shiver running through him warm despite the wet clothing that still clung to him and the temperature of the room. He knew he should retreat to the bathroom, but Charles was practically _presenting himself_ , offering himself up and Erik couldn't decide if he should take or not.

“Perhaps I could help you. I wouldn’t want you to catch cold,” Charles said, both his hands falling on Erik's shoulders then as he leaned in closer, so they were nearly touching, his towel wrapped around his shoulders and torso. His cheeks, Erik noticed, were just the slightest bit red. Erik's gaze flickered over his body once more. Charles' cock looked about the right for someone of his size, not terribly long, but probably nice and thick when erect. Either way, Erik had no complaints at all. In fact, it'd only make it easier for him to suck Charles into his mouth, to take him all the way down and--

“So, you approve then?” Charles' voice broke into his fantasies, and he pressed himself closer, his hands moving down to pull Erik’s turtleneck up and over his head. Erik allowed the action, far too pre-occupied by Charles’ closeness and thoughts of everything he wanted to do to him. Besides, he’d endured much worse cold than this. Their faces were so close now that their noses almost touched, and Erik found himself staring into those beautiful eyes. “Of me, I mean?” Charles added softly, his gaze dropping over Erik’s bare chest to appraise him, lips parted in awe as he admired the lean, taut muscle he was suddenly presented with. “Because you--”

Well, that was that. Erik cut him off, pressing their lips together as his hands came to rest on Charles' hips. It started chaste, until Charles parted his lips without any prompting, and Erik took the opportunity to slide his tongue right into that mouth, past those lips that he'd been fantasizing about for weeks. Charles’ hands came to rest on Erik’s chest as he let out a soft sound of surprise and delight that went right to Erik's cock. His trousers were still soaked, and yet the heat generated from Charles pressed up against him was making him more and more comfortable.

Charles’ mouth was better than he imagined. The peppermint and hot chocolate still lingered strongly in his mouth, and somehow Erik thought they tasted better there than anywhere else, silly as that was. He relished it nonetheless, groaning low in his throat as he dared to let one hand slide down to cup Charles' ass.

The other man broke the kiss then, breathing deeply, and for a moment Erik thought he'd done something wrong, but Charles pressed his ass back against his hands, a clear invitation. “Erik...” The telepath whispered, breathless. “Your trousers--”

“Take them off then, go ahead,” Erik whispered, bringing up another hand to cup Charles' cheek.

As Charles set to work getting his trousers off, Erik had to ask: “Did you know I wanted this? Is that why...” He trailed off, and surely Charles would only do this because he wanted it, too, but Erik wondered how long their desires had been mutual. After all, all those little things like Charles brushing against him, or touching his arm, or not going home with any of those bar girls, seemed to have had a purpose now.

Charles yanked off Erik's belt, attacking his buttons next. “Your showers--” Charles began, and for the first time he seemed nervous. “I didn't mean to, Erik, but you were thinking so loudly, and I could tell what you were doing, your desire was just so intense.... I saw all the things you wanted from me, and everything you wanted to do to me.”

Erik should've been angry, but the thought of Charles sitting out on his bed, listening to Erik's fantasies, knowing he was stroking himself off as he showered to thoughts of being inside Charles, or having Charles on his knees, but that was just... incredibly arousing.

He couldn't wait any longer, not in the face of that revelation. He shoved his pants down, kicking them away, barely giving Charles any time to appreciate the newly exposed flesh before he picked him up, carrying him to the bed farthest from the door and laying him down on it. “We'll warm up quicker this way,” he said, turning to grab the towel from where he'd dropped it on the bed.

Charles climbed under the covers, and finally took the chance to appreciate Erik's body, his gaze lingering on Erik's cock, half hard between his legs. He would be fully erect by now, he was sure, if not for the cold. Nevertheless, he enjoyed Charles' gaze, and the look of awe and pure want on his face. He was sure Charles had been with women, but he wondered now if the telepath had ever been with a man before. He hoped not, he wanted that honour for himself.

“So, you approve then?” Erik asked, all smug, before he used the towel on his hair.

He dropped it behind him when he finished drying off, finding Charles still staring. “Yes. Absolutely, my friend. You're beautiful.” Charles' gaze moved up to meet Erik's eyes. “Very, very beautiful...” He paused, as if contemplating, looking very much like he wanted to touch. Then he seemed to remember the cold and moved backwards on the bed to make room for Erik. “Come here. Please.”

Charles really was quite adorable, saying please like that, all polite even though Erik knew his intentions were nothing but. He grabbed the extra blanket from the end of the bed, draping it over Charles as he climbed under the covers. They shifted around until they were facing each other, pressed together once more, naked skin on skin. Erik was still cold, and Charles’ skin felt much the same, but with the blankets, along with their bodies pressed together and what they were about to do, he doubted it would take long to change that.

“Now,” Erik said, “tell me more about your filthy spying, reading my mind while I was in the shower.” He slowly moved his hand along Charles' side, just up and down, exploring the curve of his skin. “How often did you do it?”

Charles draped one hand over Erik’s thigh, while the other rested between them on his chest, those small, deft fingers exploring the expanse of skin as much as possible without being able to move too much. “Every time,” he whispered. “I'm sorry, Erik, I know I promised, but--”

“But you just couldn't help yourself? Did you touch yourself, too, Charles, while you listened in?”

Charles’ cheeks turned bright red then, which was quite amusing considering he’d just admitted to being a voyeur and he was clearly less than innocent. “Yes... I did. Almost always, I couldn’t help it, you’re right. I wanted you from that first moment I touched your mind in the water, but I didn't want to scare you off. And then I heard your thoughts when you showered, and realized you wanted me, too, but I was afraid you'd be furious with me for violating your privacy. I’m sorry, Erik, I am.”

Erik stopped to stare at him then; Charles had wanted him... all this time? Surely he only meant for sex, and not more than that? He couldn't understand how someone like Charles would truly, really _want_ him for anything beyond the physical. At the end of the day, Erik was still the monster Shaw had created, and--

“Erik?” Charles spoke, and Erik was suddenly afraid he'd read all that, but Charles merely looked puzzled, worried. He put his hand on Erik's face. “Are you alright, my friend? If you don't want to, we don't--”

“No,” Erik cut him off, refusing to even consider stopping now. “I'm fine, Charles. And I do want you.” He pressed a light kiss to Charles' lips, then brushed his thumb over them. “I haven't tasted peppermint in years, but I liked it then,” he added, a little more playful now.

“Oh?” Charles' eyebrows went up, and he looked just as playful as Erik had sounded a moment ago, putting on a little frown that Erik was sure was fake. “Well, I'm afraid I'm out of the hot chocolate.”

“I don't need any to enjoy the taste of it,” Erik whispered, before he kissed Charles again, open mouthed and filthy. They both moaned, Charles tilting his head up, arms moving around Erik's shoulders as he arched into him and their cocks suddenly brushed together, both getting hard as they warmed up. Erik's tongue licked all inside Charles' mouth, savouring the tastes he found there, the chocolate, the peppermint, and just Charles himself.

“Does it taste as good as you remember?” Charles asked when the kiss was broken, and they were both breathing hard.

“Better,” Erik whispered, earning another one of Charles' pretty smiles. The way Charles tasted was an inevitable item for Erik’s list.

They kissed again, Charles arching against him, their legs entangled and rubbing together as they both chased the warmth they'd climbed under the covers to attain. Charles' feet were cold, just as Erik's were, but the more they touched and kissed, the warmer they became. Their hips were practically pressed together, and nowhere seemed warmer than between their legs, their combined arousal like a spark exploding between them.

Erik slid his hand over Charles' hip bones, pulling himself back enough to reach between Charles' legs. As long fingers wrapped around the other man's hard length, Charles let out a soft moan through the kiss, hips bucking forward in search of more. Charles’ cock was quite thick, just as Erik suspected, and he once more found himself wanting to taste it. He would add it to the list, but he thought every part of Charles’ body belonged on it. Erik felt so utterly taken with this man, both in body and mind.

Their lips parted so Charles could gasp, head falling back to expose his throat, and Erik had to resist the urge to bite him there. Charles' pale skin was beautiful, and so very markable, too.

“ _Erik_!” The way Charles said his name went right to Erik's cock, he sounded so very desperate, so wanting, just this side of obscene. He hated that they had to be quiet, that all the rooms around them were filled. He wanted to hear Charles scream, to make him cry out and moan loudly, to fuck him so hard he became incoherent. Sadly that last one probably wouldn't be happening tonight; it was far too cold, and Erik wasn't even sure if Charles had any lubricant. He certainly didn't.

Erik twisted his hand, thumb running over the tip of Charles’ cock, smearing the precome that had gathered there. Then he began to stroke, long fingers moving slowly, teasingly, foreskin sliding over warm, sensitive flesh with every pull. Most of the few men Erik had been with hadn't been circumcised, either, and every time he'd been delighted and fascinated in how they were different from him.

Charles shuddered against him as Erik gave another squeeze, another twist of his fingers. Suddenly a new kind of pleasure shot through Erik; an overwhelming _want_ , a series of jumbled thoughts that boiled down to a few things Erik could pick out-- _Finally, finally!_ \-- _Need more, waited too long for this_ and a constant thrum of _Erik, Erik, yes, Erik, please_. There was a muted sensation that Erik felt against his own cock, too, one that echoed the way he moved his hands against Charles, and that was how he knew these were Charles’ feelings.

Mixed in with all that, though, was an affection, a fondness for Erik’s smile, his voice, the passion he put into his arguments, his intelligence, the way he challenged Charles’ viewpoints with such skill that sometimes Charles had to stop and consider things again. And that was only some of what Erik picked up as the feelings, memories, and thoughts washed over him quickly; apparently Charles had a list of all the things he loved about Erik Lehnsherr. And now he was sharing it with Erik, it and every bit of pleasure he felt in finally being with him.

Erik’s hand stilled, his breath picking up as he stared at Charles in utter wonder; it was almost like having his own pleasure doubled, only it wasn't his own, but it felt just so perfect anyway. And to learn Charles actually… _liked_ him, not just physically, he could hardly believe it, but learning it had his heart leaping into his throat. Any fears Erik had about this being some short lived thing evaporated then; he didn't know what they would be, only that Charles wanted it, too. Charles wanted _him_ , no matter what Shaw had done to him.

“Erik?” Realization seemed to dawn on Charles' face then. “Oh, god, Erik-- I'm sorry.” At once the link was severed, the feelings and pleasure vanishing. “I didn't mean to... I suppose I wasn't thinking. My power-- I've never been able to share it with anyone, not like this, and those feelings that I just--”

“No,” Erik cut him off right then, running a hand over his cheek. “Don't stop, Charles. I'd never ask you to hide, not with me.” He thought about saying more, asking about Charles’ fondness of him, but he was not good with those sorts of things, and just knowing it was there, that it was real, that was lovely. There would be time for talking later.

Charles' expression softened, and there again was that smile, that delight that Erik so loved. His hand ghosted over Erik's chest in its journey downward, and it was Erik's turn to moan as Charles' hand closed around his cock, deft fingers working up and down the shaft in a way that was far less teasing than Erik had been. It was also Erik’s turn to lose control, the metal in the room practically humming with his pleasure. Normally he’d never let that happen, he’d learned a long time ago to keep his power hidden in the bedroom, but these were not usual circumstances. Charles did not seem to mind one bit, simply smiling at him as he continued moving his hand.

Erik took that as an invitation, and resumed his own touching, stroking over Charles' cock faster now, moaning at the feel of the other man's hands, trying not to be too loud or to let the metal move too much. This attempt was short lived, though, when Charles once more opened the mental link, all his pleasure, affection and thoughts flooding through it. Erik reacted accordingly, and clamped down on his power to keep himself from levitating things or making too much noise. Were they somewhere away from civilization, where no one would disturb them, he would’ve let himself go completely.

A ripple of lust washed over Erik as Charles' hand twisted on his cock, accompanied by a thought that Erik managed to pick out from among the rest: _His cock is bigger than I imagined, I wonder how it'll feel inside me--_ Erik gasped at the thought, at the burst of appreciation and want that came from Charles; he'd been praised for his size before, but somehow it felt different coming from Charles. Erik cared for him, more than he ever cared for anyone else he'd invited back to his bed. Charles was different, Charles was wonderful, and they shared so much. Even their differences, their arguments, were exciting.

 _Thank you, Erik, thank you,_ Charles spoke inside his head now, and Erik felt the familiar brush of Charles' mind against his own, the same feeling he'd felt that night in the water. Only now it wasn't urgent or worried, but pleased, content, and wanting. _You're wonderful, Erik, letting me share this with you. And I'd like, if you don't mind-- I'd like to feel what you feel, too._ He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Erik's lips. _Will you let me?_

Perhaps he should've said no, but between the incredibly intimate purr of Charles' voice in his head, and the way Charles' skilled hand felt on his cock, Erik couldn't refuse. Besides, it was only fair to return the favour. So he nodded, and felt Charles push into his mind a second later, though not as deeply as he had the night they met. Erik made no attempt to push down his affection or appreciation, wanting Charles to feel that, too.

Charles gasped and arched against him, and Erik could tell it wasn't just because of the way he was swiping his thumb over the tip of Charles' erection again and again. No, it was the link, he could feel it, the spike of pleasure coming through as Erik's pleasure filled Charles' mind, the _delight_ Charles took in knowing his feelings were returned. The telepathic feedback loop was complete now, open and flowing freely between them. Erik had never experienced anything like this before, it was incredible.

He still wanted more, of course.

“Mmm,” Charles hummed suddenly, taking Erik’s free hand and kissing his fingers. His tongue darted out and he licked over the skin, giving Erik an idea, and filling his mind with all sorts of thoughts that Charles probably picked up on.

Erik's hand slowed on Charles' cock, and Charles followed suit as Erik pressed his three fingers together and pushed them into Charles' mouth. “Suck,” he whispered, voice on edge, “get them wet.” He thought of why, and what he wanted to do next, pushing the ideas toward Charles, who hummed with approval as he licked over the pads of Erik's fingers.

Charles worked his mouth expertly up and down Erik's fingers, covering them with plenty of saliva as he went. The sight was utterly _perfect_ and absolutely obscene.

 _Charles_ , Erik tried for mental communication, and there was a wave of happiness through the link from Charles' end, and an acknowledgement that he was being heard, _have you ever had a cock in your mouth before?_

“Mmmhmmm,” Charles affirmed, humming, but he followed it up with: _Plenty of times, yes. I'm quite good at it, I've been told, though none of them were as... impressive as you are._ Erik almost chuckled at the lack of humility, but considering the way Charles' tongue and lips felt right now, the claim seemed completely accurate.

Charles took Erik's wrist with his free hand then, pulling the fingers from his mouth to lick over Erik's palm, covering that with saliva, too. _I suppose that just means I'll have to practice. Daily, I think, until I can take every inch of you,_ Charles added, and _god_ the mere thought of that was enough to make Erik groan.

 _Starting tomorrow,_ Charles continued, tongue still working over Erik's hand, moving back to his fingers and then to his palm again, _once the heating is fixed, the second the repairman leaves, I'm going to drop to my knees, open your trousers, and take your beautiful cock in my mouth._ The words were purred into his mind, each one like a soft mental caress that sent jolt after jolt of pleasure sliding slowly down Erik's spine. Charles was clearly using the link to gauge what Erik felt, as he learned quickly just how to touch Erik, exactly where to lightly brush his thumb over Erik's tip to make him moan. Erik employed the same tactic with Charles, and he could hardly wait to try other things, too.

But Charles did not stop at mere words, as he sent along a mental image: Erik, standing with trousers open, cock half hard as Charles dropped to his knees. He licked his sinful red lips, darting out that wicked tongue to slide it over Erik's cock head, tasting his slit, coaxing him to further hardness as he took his cock in hand and stroked over him (exactly as he was doing now in reality, in fact, only faster) before taking him into his mouth.

“ _Charles_...” Erik moaned out loud, eyes wide as he bucked against Charles’ hand on his cock. He took his hand from Charles and his obscene mouth then, moving it down between their legs. He wrapped long, wet fingers around both of their cocks then, pressing them together tightly as he began to stroke, rolling his hips forward. The tips of their cocks touched, the most sensitive parts of throbbing, hot flesh rubbing together and sending shocks through both of them.

“Erik! Yes, that’s-- Oh, _god_!” Charles nearly cried, thrusting forward, too. Erik smeared the precome from both of their cocks between them, using it to get more friction. Both of them were getting closer now, steadily building toward their respective orgasms, their pleasure mixing together so much that Erik couldn't quite distinguish his own feelings from Charles' anymore.

Charles looked beautiful like this, lips parted, eyes wide as their cocks continued to slide together and Erik continued to stroke over them both. And that _fantasy_ , Charles' desire to have his cock in his mouth...

 _Charles, you're_ filthy. _Look at you... The prim, proper professor, all polite and professional, and under that you're a little slut, aren't you? You're going to let me do whatever I want to you, and still want more,_ Erik sent, even as he moaned at the feel of their erections rubbing together, again spreading the precome over both their cocks.

_Yes, Erik, that's exactly what I am, just for you. I need you to fuck me, Erik. Tomorrow, after I've gotten you hard with my mouth, that's what I want. I’d have it right now if it wasn’t so cold._

Just for him? A spark of possessiveness went through Erik suddenly, as he realized what Charles was offering; to be _his_ , and only his. He leaned forward, finally giving in, kissing and then biting at that pale column of Charles' throat that was still exposed to him, sucking a mark there, while a thrum of _yes, want, mine, all mine_ pushed through the link toward Charles.

“Yes, Erik, yours! I’m yours...” Charles moaned, hand grasping Erik's hair before he pushed their lips together and they both groaned, tongues sliding into each other's mouths.

 _I want so much from you,_ Charles’ voice purred, _your mind, your thoughts are so beautiful, Erik. I want your mouth, your hands all over me, your tongue-- Mm, God, your cock._

Erik pulled their lips apart to moan at the way those thoughts caressed him mentally, as if Charles' mouth were trailing over his chest, down toward his cock. With each stroke of his hand over their cocks, each rub of their flesh together, he drew closer and closer to the edge. The feedback loop was going to let Charles feel his orgasm, and vice versa, and that thought only pushed him further along. He had never felt so close to anyone before.

Charles' thoughts were heady, too, focused on one thing—well, one thing aside from the steady thrum of Erik's name and spike after spike of pleasure at the friction between them—and it was enough to make Erik wonder.

 _Have you ever let another man fuck you before, Charles? Ever had anyone stretch you open?_ He used the mental communication now because he did not trust his voice one bit, not as Charles took it upon himself to thumb over the tips of both their cocks while Erik continued to stroke them together, both free hands clinging on to each other’s shoulders now.

 _No,_ Charles' response was immediate, and Erik allowed his delight at that to flow through the link. _But I've put my fingers inside. Most recently, I was thinking of you--_ Another image floated through the connection; Charles on his side, shoving three lubed fingers into his hole, softly moaning Erik's name as he worked himself open, asking to be fucked.

Erik kissed him again, muffling his moan through the press of their mouths. He would've sent his own mental image, if he wasn't far beyond concentration at this point, the thought of how badly Charles wanted to be fucked, of being Charles' first, made his mind swim, along with everything else.

Charles continued his skillful assault of the tips of both their erections, their hips still rolling forward, sensitive bundles of nerves touching and making them both pull away to moan softly.

 _Tomorrow, Charles,_ Erik managed to think, _tomorrow I'm going to bend you over, spread you open, and fuck you hard._

Erik didn't need to send a mental image, because Charles already did: He saw Charles, bent over the hotel table, fingers grasping at the wood, moaning as Erik drove into him, all the way, nice and deep, over and over again.

The fantasy won a gasp from Erik, Charles’ want flowing through him, so utterly overwhelming. Every inch of him felt like a live wire, a feeling he thought was Charles’, but he couldn’t quite tell, and nor did he have the concentration to figure it out. Besides, Charles was far too distracting, rolling his hips forward, his head tilted back, beautiful red lips open in a silent moan. 

_I’ll fuck you over the table, Charles, if that’s what you want,_ Erik managed to send, forcing himself to focus through the haze of pleasure, _but first I’m going to have you on your back, so I can watch you writhe while I stretch you out. I’ll have to take my time, get you ready for my cock. You’ll be_ sobbing _for it before I’m through. Even then, you’re still going to be so tight for me when I finally press inside--_

He slid his hand down Charles’ back then, down to his ass, index finger sliding along that bundle of nerves at his opening, making Charles _squirm_ , a hot burst of ecstasy exploding through the link between them. That only encouraged him, and Erik continued his filthy commentary, imagining it all as he went: _I’ll move slowly at first, getting you used to being stretched around me, until you’re begging me to thrust into you, to fuck you hard. When I make you come, I won’t even have to touch your cock, and you’ll be screaming my name so loudly you’ll have to erase the memories of anyone who heard you outside this room._

“ _Erik…_ ” Charles’ hips rolled forward and back in search of more touch, more stimulation on both sides, each movement pressing the tips of their aching cocks together. “Erik, I’m close, _please_ \--”

Another wave of Charles’ pleasure rocketed through their connection and at once all the metal in the room began to vibrate more violently, even the mattress springs were singing with their mutual pleasure now. Again Erik made no attempt to stop it, not when he still felt Charles' delight at this display of his ability.

More than delight, actually… Arousal, too; Charles was actually _that_ pleased at seeing Erik use his powers. Oh, _fuck_ , that certainly had so much potential that he couldn’t wait to explore. The mere thought of helped to shove Erik right to the edge. He was so close, cock aching for release, but he was determined to bring Charles off first. He sank down, biting his neck again, marking him, as he released their erections in favour of squeezing at Charles' cock, thumbing the leaking slit, hand pumping up and down the shaft quickly.

_Come for me, Charles, just for me._

Charles did, stripes of come spilling over Erik's hand. Charles let out of a strangled, barely restrained moan, _Erik!_ shouted through their mental connection, along with every ounce of pleasure from Charles' orgasm, setting all of Erik’s nerves alight.

It was enough, more than enough, along with Charles' hand suddenly on his cock, to send Erik falling over the edge right after him.

Erik nearly cried out, burying his face in Charles' shoulder to muffle the sound of it as ropes of white landed on the sheets between them while Charles continued to stroke Erik through his orgasm. He'd never felt anything so intense in his life before, every inch of him on fire, humming with pleasure. The metal around them rattled, too, stopping only when Erik found the concentration to bring it back to a nice, steady hum. If Charles had to erase some memories later because of the noise, then so be it.

Charles threw both his arms around Erik's shoulders, pressing against him and letting out a soft laugh. Erik committed that sound to his memory, taking in the sight of Charles now. The telepath looked debauched, skin and hair still damp, cheeks and lips a nice, pretty red. God, Erik thought, if Charles could look like that only after they’d rutted against each other and exchanged fantasies-- Well, Erik looked forward to tomorrow all the more.

“Thank you, Erik. That was... astonishing,” Charles whispered, voice still a bit shaky.

Erik managed a chuckle, shifting to wrap an arm around Charles, tangling their legs together further. “Was it? Just wait until tomorrow, then. I don't want to leave this room, not until I've taken you apart at least twice.” After breakfast, of course, though he didn't feel the need to add that.

“Mmmm, that does sound very nice, darling. We do have some lost time to make up for.” Erik decided then that the way Charles looked after sex--no, everything about him so far as a lover, actually--belonged on his list.

“List?” Charles’ eyebrows shot up suddenly, his cheeks flushed. “You’re keeping a list of things you love about me, Erik? I felt some of them when you opened your mind to me, but I didn’t realize you were _cataloguing_ them like that...”

Oh. Damn. The link between them was still open, his surface thoughts still there for Charles to see and vice versa. Well. Erik was definitely blushing now, his cheeks turning bright red in exactly the sort of way he didn’t want them to be. 

Charles began to laugh softly then, bringing a hand to his face, blue eyes bright and shining, his whole face lighting up in that beautiful way that it did. And while he loved that look, Erik still frowned, partly playful. “It’s rude to laugh at other people’s embarrassment, Charles. Especially when they’ve just finished making you come hard and promised to do it all over again tomorrow, again and again.”

Charles sucked in a slow breath at that, his lips parted and still curving upwards though he’d stopped laughing. He laid a hand on Erik’s cheek. “I’m sorry, my friend, I wasn’t laughing at you. I was… Well, you’re wonderful, Erik. I like you very much. Thank you.” A burst of pleasure, of contentment, came through the link, and Erik felt even more what his list and his fondness meant to Charles, how no one else had ever shown him that much affection before in that sort of way, and how he’d never been so close to anyone as he was to Erik now.

Erik had to kiss him then, slow and sensual instead of filthy and wanting like earlier. He felt much the same, had never really had anything like this before, and Charles’ affection for him was an extra layer of warmth that had settled deeply and beautifully into his skin. He wondered then if he should ask to keep the telepathic link, at least for a little while.

“I can stop using my power, if that’s what you want,” Charles said softly, his hand still on Erik’s cheek, and their foreheads still pressed together. He didn’t seem disappointed at the possibility, and Erik couldn’t tell because the link had been cut off suddenly, and he felt none of Charles’ feelings now. “Or I can keep accessing your mind, but only read the thoughts and feelings you push toward me. I don’t want to violate your privacy, Erik. You’ve given me so much more than anyone else has already.”

Erik hesitated, considering a moment; he enjoyed Charles’ projected feelings, and the telepathic feedback loop they’d shared in the midst of their intimacy, he supposed he hadn’t even really minded that Charles knew about list now, either. Yet there were some things he wanted to keep to himself, and that he didn’t want to discuss.

Fortunately, Charles had made it easy for him. “Alright, Charles. Alright, I want the second option.” Charles immediately placed his hand to his temple and at once there was a burst of appreciation and contentment pushed toward him. He tried, perhaps a bit clumsily, to push back his own, to return the feeling, along with his awe at just how powerful this wonderful man was. In response he felt Charles’ appreciation and fondness wash over him, letting him know he’d done it properly.

 _I like talking this way,_ Erik thought, trying his best to mentally direct the words at Charles. His first response was another burst of delight.

 _So do I, darling. It’s rather intimate._ Charles smiled at him again.

 _And I… I like you, too, Charles. Very much,_ Erik sent, the words a little shaky, even mentally.

 _Erik…_ Charles responded, a smile on his face, his pleasure at hearing Erik affirm his feelings with words washing over both of them. Charles took Erik’s hand in his then, their fingers sliding together.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, both of them tracing their free hands over the others arms and shoulders, the blanket pulled higher now as they exchanged lazy kisses. The cold that had been there before was nothing but a memory now, having Charles pressed against him made Erik feel like he was lying next to a radiator. He knew eventually the wet spot on the sheets would get annoying, and perhaps they ought to move, but he didn't feel particularly inclined to just now. His mind and body were still swimming with in the afterglow of a rather intense orgasm, and the wonderful memory of Charles' as well. In a way, it was like he'd come twice in a row.

 _Erik,_ Charles thought, his voice soft even in Erik’s head, _you said you hadn't tasted peppermint in a long time. If you don't mind telling me, when was the last time you had it?_

Erik shifted, the question making him wonder, but he answered anyway: _When I arrived in New York City the first time, in 1946. I never really thought much of it, but one of the sailors on the boat gave me a few coins, and told me to buy myself a hot chocolate._ The memory was not happy one, Erik really couldn't remember the last time he'd been _happy_ \--except, perhaps, for right now--but there was a small amount of pleasantness to it; the wonder of a new land, the escape from the old.

“Why do you need to ask me that, Charles? I thought you knew everything about me,” Erik added, out loud. He didn’t want to accidentally project any of his doubts and worries about how much Charles knew.

“Ah, well I...” Charles chuckled softly. “I may have been showing off a bit. I only got glimpses, mostly of what Shaw did to you, what fuelled your anger in the water, but the rest of it? No. I had a sense of how brilliant you are, but I didn't know you'd read Plato, or Wilde, or Mill, among others, until we discussed it. I wasn't aware of your interest in history, or the way your eyes light up after you've rebutted one of my arguments, that you play chess rather well, or the last time you had peppermint. And,” Charles sighed happily, “I never knew just how good a lover you were, either.”

Erik pressed their lips together in response. It was a relief to know Charles did not know everything after all. Although that would also explain why he cared about Erik as much as he did, Charles had apparently not seen the worst parts of him.

 _I’d like to know more, too,_ , Charles thought, laying his head against Erik’s shoulder, _about you._

Erik supposed that there was no harm in that, to a point. Surely Charles wouldn't ask him about the darker aspects of his past. He refused to entertain any other doubts he had about their differences and where this was all going. He wanted to enjoy this, for now, and hopefully for a long time to come. And, truth be told, he wanted to know more about Charles, too. He wanted to know _everything_.

This, then, was the topic of conversation, and the tangents that arose from it, that had them up most of the night, huddled together for warmth and the pleasure of being close. The joy of getting to know Charles even more, and being exposed to more to his brilliance, filled Erik with a contentment he hadn't known before. As they lay there tangled up in the sheets, exchanging anecdotes and sharing stories, Erik knew for certain that he'd never been happier than this before.

And maybe it wasn't full happiness, the sort he may have felt as a child before the camps, but it was a measure of it, enough to know he wanted more despite his doubts. For the first time in a long, long while, he didn't care if he was distracted, or delayed in his revenge. These few months on the road with Charles were going to be precious, well worth his time. And maybe, just maybe, this really was the start of something wonderful.

_Fin._


End file.
